Erza's Lesson On How To Write Yaoi
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Erza is disappointed in Lucy's writing and decides she needs lessons on how romance - and yaoi - really goes. First is teaching Lucy how to kiss, then a little show to give the aspiring writer inspiration. When Lucy finds that watching two men having sex is hotter than she imagined, Gray comes along to ease her burning desire. GraLu, GajNa, LoLu, LaxLu...chaos only Erza can make!


_A/N: I sometimes joke that I should make an instruction manual on how to write sex scenes. This site has a serious lack of quality smut, slash or het. Finding one that's well-written, realistic, and (most importantly) emotionally impacting...they're rare gems, and I feel utter satisfaction when I read them. It's like you can fuck anyone and simply get it over with, but truly mind-blowing sex can keep you satisfied all week long. Why, just yesterday... *suddenly gagged*_

_"Everyone, please ignore Rhov's vulgarity. She's high on chocolate...yeah. Too much bûche de noël." - from the Muse_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima only because I've not succeeded in stealing it via alien invasion or giant lizards._

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's Lesson On How To Write Yaoi<strong>

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It was more or less a normal day in Fairy Tail, with Lucy sitting at the bar enjoying a fruity drink as she hunched over her manuscript. Somewhere behind her, she heard Natsu and Gray arguing and name-calling, Juvia defending Gray's side while Lisanna cheered on Natsu, Elfman declaring both were manly, Bickslow and his babies doing a call-and-response of shouting that they were all idiots, and Loke had showed up only to immediately start flirting with some of the guild girls who had been too young to receive his flirtations before their seven years away.

Somehow, Lucy could tone out all this chaos. In fact, she thought she wrote better when inspired by her friends. She could listen into conversations, watch their antics, and it cued her into certain scenes she wanted to write.

Observation! That was her trick to writing.

Suddenly, a collective gasp rippled like a wave through the guild.

"Erza!" Gray cheered stiffly and overly-happy. "You're back early."

"It was an easy mission," the redheaded warrior informed them unemotionally. "Are you and Natsu playing well together?"

"O-Of course," he laughed with an arm draped around the dragon slayer.

"Aye!" Natsu squawked out.

"I see. That's good. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Lucy had her back to the door with all of her concentration focused into her writing. She sucked on her pen as she debated the best word to use. "I really can't think of any more ways I can write the word 'penis' without it sounding crass."

An armor-plated hand slammed the counter in front of her. Lucy screamed and jumped back, but somehow Erza's hard eyes nailed her into her seat. There was no escaping Angry Erza.

"Lucy," she thudded.

"Erza-san! Uh...welcome...home?" She grinned widely, hoping to placate her.

Erza pulled out a stack of papers and slapped them against the table. "I read your latest chapter while on my mission, and I was thoroughly disappointed."

Icy fear instantly turned into heartbreaking disappointment. "You didn't like it?" she whispered. That made her feel like crying. "But I worked really hard on it."

Erza picked up a random page and read from it. "_His breathing was so heavy and erratic, it made his lids fell_—should be feel—_heavy._ You used heavy twice in one sentence," she schooled. "_Then John gazed upon George's eight inch erection—_is it really necessary to say the exact measurements?—_and felled_—should be felt—_his own manhood give a leap._ Seriously, a leap? You see Gray naked all the time, so you should know what a penis looks like, and while they might twitch a little, they do not leap. I mean, is it a penis or a rabbit?"

"Sorry," Lucy muttered. "Can we talk about this later?" she whispered, mortified that the entire guild was hearing some of her most erotic writing to date.

Erza ignored her request and looked back down to the paper. "_Then John fell down_—that's called a pleonasm, since you obviously can't fall any direction but down—_to his knees in front of George, held his throbbing manhood_—most overused penile description of all time—_in his callous covered and roughened hand_—First off, it's 'callus,' not 'callous.' Callus is a noun, callous is an adjective or verb. A hand either has calluses or it's a calloused hand. Second, of course calloused hands are rough; describing them as such belittles the intelligence of your audience, unless it is you who are too dumb to figure that out, and I know you're not, Lucy. Now, continuing...—_roughened hand, and stroked it._ Just...stroked it? How did he stroke it? Stroked it hard, stroked it slow, stroked it rough or gentle? Was it a full stroke, a short stroke, fast, slow, timid, fierce? You need to show us his actions." Erza sighed and continued reading. "_He moaned his name heatedly_—too many pronouns make it hard to know who is doing which action—_and their bodies heated up until their lust was almost plausible._ Again, using 'heatedly' and 'heated' in the same sentence; plus you used the passive voice, and then...plausible? I think you meant palpable, because 'plausible' means their lust is believable, which written like this, sorry, but it's most certainly not! How am I supposed to get into the moment of when their lust finally overwhelms them when there are misspelled words, weak sentences, and a total lack of proper description? This entire love scene was too weak. You're a better writer than this, Lucy."

The timid Celestial Spirit Mage had turned bright red through the scolding. "Did you have to read it aloud, Erza?" she mumbled, feeling tiny under the astonished stares of the rest of the guild.

"Oh dear," Mira tittered.

Wendy tilted her head to the side and innocently asked, "Is that what's called _yaoi_?"

Charle glared up at the twelve-year-old. "You're too young to know that word."

"Yeah, it was poorly written," Levy agreed, "but it sounds hot. Keep trying, Lu-chan. Do your best!"

"Is that what Lucy spends all day writing?" Evergreen huffed. "Smutty rubbish! I hate women who are into yaoi. Oh, it's so horrible if we read about a woman getting forced upon, but let it be a man being brutally raped and the fan girls start panting. Really, it's sick!"

Cana smirked over at her. "That's only because you're always with Bickslow. Everyone knows he rapes any man he can get."

From behind his visor, Bickslow's eyes narrowed and glowed. "Not funny, Cana. I do _not_ rape men."

His babies piped in, "Not funny! Not funny!"

She waved a blithe hand. "Little boys then, whatever." Then she returned to her barrel while Freed held Bickslow back from attacking her.

"I wonder where Lucy gets her inspiration?" Lisanna mused.

Gray and Natsu wondered why all the girls in the guild suddenly stared ravenously at them. They looked at each other, still with their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders. They sneered as they both figured out what everyone was thinking, quickly sprang apart, turned their noses up in disgust, and stubbornly refused to look at one another.

"Lucy," Erza sighed, setting the page down. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"What!" Lucy screamed, instinctively hugging her breasts to protect them.

"Oh?" Loke asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Is this true?"

Erza nodded to herself. "It's obvious you've never been so much as kissed."

"Obvious? How?" she cringed.

"Simple. You write like someone who's reading about love out of an instruction manual."

Levy held up a finger and winked. "Write what you know!"

"Levy's correct," Erza agreed. "How can you even write a kiss scene, let alone yaoi, if you have no experience at all?"

"But..." Lucy began to protest, yet she suddenly shrank small. "But I...I watch...people."

"Aye," Happy confirmed. "Lucy's a voyeur."

"Am not, you stupid cat!" Lucy flared. "I just mean that I...well...since I've never had a boyfriend..."

"You lack training. Loke," Erza barked. "Show her how a first kiss should be."

"Wait a minute here!" Lucy protested.

Suddenly, two strong arms were around her, and she found herself dipped back. The air went rosy warm and..._and how the hell did sakura petals get into the guild?_

"Don't tremble, my precious Lucy," Loke said in seductive tones. "I won't let your first kiss be merely instructional. After all," he said with a gleam in his shaded eyes, "a first kiss is special, something only to be given to someone you deeply care about. And I deeply, passionately care for you, Lucy."

She pouted at him. "It's not _your_ first kiss, you lousy Lion..._mmphf!_"

Loke's lips conquered hers, and although she struggled for a moment, it took very little time for her defenses to crumble. Instead of pushing against his tailored suit, her fingers clutched the fabric, pulling herself closer to him. His powerful arms held her so firmly, she had no fear of being dropped as he tipped her back. All focus went into the smell of his skin, the taste of his mouth, and the heat radiating through his fingers as he stroked back her golden hair. She felt like she could drown in a kiss like that. When Loke finally pulled back, she whimpered at losing that warm contact.

"Good job, Loke," Erza nodded sternly.

"Oh, my pleasure!" He grinned and gave Lucy a wink. She laughed as if drunk and wobbled back into her seat.

"That's the tenderness a first kiss should be. Rarely are we lucky enough to have one so gentle. Laxus."

"Whaddya want, bitch?" he growled as he chomped on a cigar.

"Give Lucy a rough kiss."

Loke perked up. "I can give them rough, too," he offered fast.

"But Lucy liked it too much."

"Did not," Lucy pouted, although her cheeks still felt warm.

Erza still sounded sternly confident. "This should be a kiss she doesn't want, a forced kiss."

Lucy eyed Laxus, who was staring at her with an arched eyebrow. "You're right, I don't want it," she frowned. "Pick anyone else."

Erza thought it over. "Then call out that Bull Spirit of yours."

"What? Taurus?" Lucy felt like puking. "Hell no!"

Laxus sighed, swung his arms to get enough momentum to rise to his feet, and sauntered forward in a cocky gait. "If it's an order from Erza, then I guess there's no helping it."

Lucy paled and leaned away. "You wouldn't!"

"I owe Titania a favor. This will cancel my debt, right?" He glared at Erza, who solemnly nodded in agreement.

Lucy took a few steps backward. "Eww, no offense, but I don't like you, Laxus."

"Feeling's mutual, blondie. But you are sorta cute, and it's sexy that you've never been kissed by a _real_ man...no offense to our resident Celestial Spirit."

"Bastard," Loke muttered. "I've given plenty of women their first kisses. I bet you've never tenderly kissed a woman in your life."

Lucy scrambled away, but Laxus kept plodding forward. "Okay, not funny anymore," she trembled, looking around and wishing someone would step up to defend her.

Bickslow laughed with his tongue wagging out. "She looks like a frightened bunny rabbit!"

His babies chimed in, "Bunny! Bunny!"

Lucy could have just fled from the guild, but she remained instead, hoping someone would stop this. She figured, so long as she was surrounded by friends, Laxus would at least restrain himself to only a kiss. There was no way to outrun lightning. If he chased her back to her house...she shivered to think how far he might take it with nobody there to stop him.

Natsu angrily watched the two ducking from one table to the next. Lucy looked honestly scared, while Laxus laughed in cruel enjoyment as he had fun harassing her. Deep in his chest, Natsu felt a different sort of fire roiling. It began when he saw Loke kiss Lucy, but at least with that one she looked happy. He did not like it, but if Loke could make her happy, that was what mattered, right? If it had been Gray, of course he would have punched the droopy-eyed bastard, but he figured it made sense if Lucy was fond of Loke. Happy said they liked each other, at least. However, now it was Laxus, Lucy obviously did not want this, and the fire inside him threatened to roar.

"Erza, you're going too far," he yelled.

"Lucy has a talent for writing," Erza told him as she watched the cat-and-mouse chase. "However, the romance novel she's working on has been suffering for months. I should have taken action sooner instead of letting her waste her talent. Would you rather she spend a year of her life working on something that ultimately is so bad that when she turns it into a publisher, their harsh critique will destroy her love of writing, or would you rather she have just enough inspiration to advance as a writer so she can pursue her dream?"

"How is having her get kissed by force going to make her write better love scenes?" he frowned. The fear in Lucy's face was beginning to piss him off, and Natsu growled in anger.

"Enough," Laxus grumbled. "This is getting annoying."

In a bolt of lightning, he was instantly by Lucy's side and grabbed her arms. She struggled against him and stomped on his foot.

"Ow! That hurt, you bitch. I'll make you pay for that."

He grabbed her face so hard, Lucy wanted to cry. The lips he forced onto her were not tender and warm like Loke's had been; they were violent and bruising. He bit her bottom lip hard, and it made her scream in pain. While her mouth was open in a cry, he shoved his tongue in. Her eyes went wide at the unwanted intrusion. He reeked of cigar smoke and whiskey, making her want to puke. She tried to flail about, but he easily overpowered her. He pinned both of her tiny wrists together with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other. Lucy screamed and powerlessly tried to yank away.

"Whoa!" Freed gawked. "Laxus is really getting into this."

Charle flew up and covered Wendy's eyes. "Don't look."

"Bastard!" Loke roared. He began to race forward, raised his fist, and his ring lit up. "Regulus..."

Erza grabbed him and barely managed to stop him from calling forth his power. "Not yet."

However, in restraining Loke, Erza missed grabbing Gray. The ice mage leaped out of nowhere, and an ice-hardened fist collided into Laxus' face. His headphones flew off, and he stumbled backward. Instead of battling Laxus as everyone anticipated, Gray grabbed Lucy into his arms and fled to the back rooms of the guild hall.

"And that's why I allowed it," Erza said with satisfaction. "Laxus, our debt is settled. Let me buy you a drink in apology for that punch."

"You kidding? That annoying snow-bug barely stung. Just itches a little." Laxus rose from the ground and dusted off his coat. "Besides, the little blondie was a lot of fun. She's well worth it! Maybe next time I'll give her more than just a kiss."

Loke tried to leap at him again. "Don't you dare touch Lucy!" However, Erza had him in a tight restraint. He glared defiantly at her, but she just shook her head. "Fine!" Loke snarled. "If this is how you treat your friends, I'm heading back to the Spirit World. Lucy can call me out if you send someone like Bickslow to rape her next."

Bickslow scoffed lightly. "Why does everyone think I'm a rapist?"

His babies demanded, "Why? Why?"

Erza reassured Loke. "You know I would never do that."

He merely glared at her and vanished. Most of the guild shrugged now that the fun was over and went back to their drinks. It was still early in the evening, and there was plenty of time to talk about Lucy's little scene.

Natsu looked around feeling troubled. "Where'd that exhibitionist run off to? He better not be hurting Lucy."

"Natsu," Erza said softly, walking right up beside him. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Uh-oh," he frowned.

"No, this is one you'll like, and it doesn't involve doing anything to Lucy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in one of the storage rooms in the far back of the guild, one level down to keep supplies cool, lighted only by an emergency candle, Lucy hugged Gray as she sobbed. It was bad enough that Loke had stolen her first kiss, but then to have her second kiss so forceful and terrifying...<p>

"I hate Erza!" she screamed, and a fresh wave of tears flooded her eyes.

Gray did not know what to do. He could maybe fight Erza, but that had to wait until later. For now, he needed to stay with Lucy. Just after punching Laxus, when he saw the tears and horror on Lucy's face, he knew only two things: one, get Lucy away from the rest of the guild so they did not see her looking so miserable, because if Natsu had seen that face, Laxus would be dead; two, stay with her until she calmed down.

Through the whole scene, Gray had struggled to hold back purely because it was Erza who wanted this to happen, so maybe she had a plan. Seeing that lightning bastard grope Lucy, though...that was too much. He could only ice down his emotions for so long.

Suddenly, Gray felt Lucy's hand against his bare chest. He looked down in worry and saw her fingers cautiously caressing his guild mark, outlining it with her finger. The chill in his skin warmed up with her touches. He gulped hard as he watched her lean her ear against his heart and listened to the allegro rhythm. Then she turned her chin up. Her huge brown eyes were still lined with tears and pink along the edges. She sniffed moistly, but her gaze drifted from his eyes to his mouth, then back again.

Gray felt a hitch in his throat. Although everyone was convinced he would hook up with Juvia, she simply was not his type. He had begun to form feelings for Lucy ever since they started the new team. Each adventure brought them closer together. He even gave up smoking when he heard her coughing and complaining about it. Now Lucy was silently begging him for a kiss.

Slowly, he leaned over her, cautiously drawing in closer. He watched as Lucy lifted her face, her lips softened, and he saw hungry desire in her lowered eyelids.

"Lucy," he whispered happily just before connecting their lips.

All he could smell was her sweet, floral aroma. He might not be a dragon slayer, but it was a scent he had come to know and love, a peaceful redolence uniquely belonging to Lucy. The smell wafted up from her clothes, drifted like an aura around her hair, and blew softly out her nose and across his upper lip.

She surprised him by opening her mouth. For someone who had never been kissed before, it seemed she at least knew how it worked. He tasted the fruit drink she had been sipping all afternoon. There was another taste, and since taste was related to smell, he recognized it as Loke's, a smell he only knew because he and the Celestial Spirit had fought together as partners. Another taste blended in the mix, and that one he knew for certain must be Laxus by the lingering aftertaste of cigar. He also tasted blood. When he leaned up to look at Lucy's face, eyes closed in rapture and mouth relaxed in happiness, he saw a small split where Laxus bit her lip too hard.

Icy anger threatened to consume Gray, and he quickly melted it with the heat of her mouth. He wanted to chase away all those foreign flavors until only his taste remained on her. He rubbed his hands over her body, wiping away the offensive odors, purging the touches of the other men. Lucy grabbed the belt loops on his pants to pull him in even closer, and Gray could hardly help but press her up against the storage room wall and give her a slight thrust. Her light moan enthralled him.

He wanted her...badly!

He wanted to erase everything that just happened and have her as solely his. His tongue licked up all the tastes he did not want her to have. Gray wanted Lucy to taste only like Lucy, and if anyone—anyone at all—had to be associated with her flavor, it would be the frosty wintermint of Gray Fullbuster.

However, Lucy gently eased him back, and Gray felt a pang of disappointment. Her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were cast down in sadness. She gave him a small smile, as if to apologize for being weak.

"Thanks, really, but you don't have to if you don't want to," she sighed. "Don't kiss me just because you feel sorry for me."

"Lucy," he whispered, rubbing her arms, hoping to encourage her into wanting more. "But I..."

"I should probably head back home anyway," she laughed tensely. "I'm gonna sneak out the back. I'm still mad at Erza, and I'm pissed at Laxus, and the whole guild saw all of that, and...and...I'm just too ashamed right now," she admitted feebly. "I'll probably stay home for a couple days to cool off."

"Can I visit?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. Just you and Natsu, though. No Erza."

"We can forget Squinty-eyes, too," he grinned. "I'll bring you some sweets to cheer you up."

She laughed, and it made Gray feel better to see her smile. "See you later, Gray."

She slipped out the back exit and looked up at the evening stars. After the stuffiness of the guild, the burning shame of hearing Erza read her story aloud, the fiery passion in Loke's kiss, the searing terror of Laxus' forcefulness, and the blushing wonderfulness of Gray's embrace, it felt good to let the chilly night cool her mind as it cleared her head. She took the long way home, strolling aimlessly through town, keeping to bright places with lots of crowds, somewhere she could blend in without having everyone ask her why her face was so pale or her mind lost so far away. She could hardly believe that in one night she got her first kiss, her first sexual harassment, and she kissed Gray of all people! At least she got away before he did anything else purely out of pity for her.

She wondered if it had been Gray's first kiss. Probably not. He was a little older than her and very handsome, even she had to admit that. He must have had a few girlfriends over the years. He sure did kiss like someone who knew what he was doing. Damn, but it had been a good kiss!

Almost at home, she realized she left her manuscript back in the guild. "Oh well. Maybe I'll get lucky and Natsu will burn it. Stupid story!" She felt like crying again. She had never had anyone humiliate her so much for writing badly. She thought her teachers when she was a child were harsh, but Erza was a seasoned fujoshi who knew good yaoi when she read it. Hearing her manuscript read aloud showed Lucy just how horrible it really was. "Maybe I should read all of my stories out loud once, just so I can hear how the words flow."

When she got to her house, she heard arguing inside. She slipped over to a window, hid behind a thick bush that blocked her from the main street, and peeked inside. She saw two shadows in the kitchen, but she did not dare raise her head high enough to actually see inside.

"Erza probably had a good reason, you know."

"That voice," Lucy whispered to herself. "What in Earthland is Gajeel doing here?"

"I don't care if she did or not. She went too far."

It was Natsu's voice. "Natsu and Gajeel, in my house? Oh, this is bad!"

"Lucy is our teammate and my friend. If she's being violated, I don't care if the old geezer himself ordered it, I won't stand by and watch it happen. I've already challenged Erza, and tomorrow I'm gonna whoop her ass. Then I'll whoop Laxus, too. And I'll have Lucy bring out Loke and kick his ass so hard he'll stay in the Spirit World for a year. And if Gray did _anything_ to hurt her, I'll kill that ice bastard."

"So you're fine taking little miss cheerleader on missions to dress up as a sexy maid and seduce dirty old men, but when Erza sets up for Laxus to just kiss her, you get all jealous?"

"Hey, I took that mission with the maid-fetish pervert way before I started to like Lucy."

Lucy swallowed hard. Natsu...liked her? Like, _like_ like or...? She shook her head. She was thinking like a stupid little girl. Natsu liked her as a guildmate, just as he liked Erza and Wendy and everyone else in Fairy Tail.

Gajeel was quiet for a while. She imagined they were probably glaring at each other, sparks flying and everything. Lucy thought maybe it was best to get in there before the two dragon slayers began a brawl that would tear apart her house, yet she heard a soft whisper that made her freeze just a little longer.

"What do you mean, you like her?" Gajeel said softly, his words dripping with venomous jealousy.

"What, are you going to say I can't like my own teammate?"

"Exactly _how_ do you like her?" Gajeel demanded furiously.

There was silence. Lucy finally dared to peek over the window ledge and saw Natsu and Gajeel staring at one another, their faces only a hairsbreadth apart. She gulped and wondered if maybe she should run and get Gray or Erza..._no, not Erza, still mad at her_...maybe Mira to help her separate these two.

Gajeel sneered in anger. "After what happened last time..."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's _because_ of what happened then?" snapped Natsu. "I was raised to be a dragon slayer, same as you. You have no right to claim me as your mate and treat me like some female dragon. I'm a guy, dammit!"

Lucy felt her cheeks glowing. Did Natsu really just say that he and Gajeel...?

Before her brain could wrap around how utterly preposterous that was, Gajeel grabbed Natsu's cheeks hard. "If I wanna claim you, I will. If you don't like it, get strong enough to fight me off."

"Oh, so you think I'm not strong enough? You think you defeated me last time? I _let_ you do it because I felt sorry for your horny ass."

"Sorry?" Gajeel roared. "You little fucker..."

"Igneel warned me against what happens to dragon slayers when they come of age. He taught me how to curb it. I knew that must have been the issue with you and figured that maybe Metalicana didn't teach you about the herbs."

"He...well...no," Gajeel grumbled. For a moment, he looked sheepish as he realized the level of his ignorance compared to the short, pink-headed troublemaker. "You mean there are herbs? Shit, and I've been suffering with this for three years."

"I can tell you the recipe, but I guess you have Levy now to ease your urges." Natsu shrugged and began to walk off. "I'm heading off to find Lucy. Maybe she got lost coming home."

Lucy crouched into the bushes and looked around. The foliage hid her well enough, but Natsu would be able to smell her easily. She wondered if she could rush out to the street and make it look like she had just arrived. Before she could decide the best course of action, she heard a crash in the house. Worried, she peeked through the window again. Gajeel had turned his arm into a metal pole and pinned Natsu to the wall. Slowly, he stomped forward, and his metal arm shrank with each step until he was right in front of Natsu's struggling body.

"Okay, so Levy has the hots for me. I don't blame her," Gajeel shrugged. "If I was a chick, I'd be hot for me, too. At least I have a girl, whereas you have to share little miss cheerleader with Gray."

"Bastard," Natsu choked out, trying to free himself.

Gajeel twisted his head to the side and smirked viciously with his sharp canine teeth gleaming. "What's the matter, little dragonfly? I thought you said you could fight me off."

Natsu grabbed the metallic claw clutched around his throat, but he was obviously holding back on his thrashing. "We're in Lucy's home. I'm not going to destroy her place. I like it here, and I want her to keep letting me come back."

"You like it here? Well, ain't that just fucking adorable." Gajeel snickered menacingly. "So, you're not gonna fight me? All the better!"

At the window, Lucy watched in horror but too fascinated to pull away. She covered her mouth as she saw Gajeel give Natsu's throat a long, slow lick. Natsu's face tensed up and tried to pull away, yet he did not fight as Lucy knew he could. Gajeel gave a sadistic chuckle, bared his sharp canines, and bit the side of Natsu's neck. Natsu cried out while trying to shove him aside, but Gajeel grabbed his wrists. Natsu was truly restraining himself, barely giving a struggle at all. Slowly, with a disgusted sneer on his face, Natsu's cheeks began to turn pink, and his breath came quicker at Gajeel's touches. He tried once more to pull away, but the Iron Dragon Slayer had a tight hold on him.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy whispered. "Just fight him. Who cares about the house! I'd never kick you out for good, even if you destroyed the whole building. Don't just stand there and let him. Idiot!"

His groans and quiet protests conflicted within her. She wanted to run in there and rescue him, but what if Gajeel turned his attention to her? She remembered Laxus' brutal kiss, including how terrified and helpless she felt when he groped her. She always thought the weak _uke_ struggling against the strong _seme_ was so hot, until she felt that sort of powerlessness herself.

"I need to stop him," she whispered to herself. "I need to..."

"Gajeel..."

Lucy gulped hard. That was not a cry for him to stop, but a throaty moan that protested while encouraging at the same time.

"That's right, little dragonfly. Say my name. You'll be moaning it soon."

Natsu peeked an eye open. "We can't. Lucy will be home soon."

"Then I'll make it fast. This is gonna hurt!"

Lucy was so enthralled with watching Gajeel yanking down Natsu's pants that she did not hear the bushes move until a hand went over her mouth. She yelped but was silenced by a hush from Gray.

"Are you watching them?" the Ice-Make mage asked in a teasing tone. "Well, aren't you just a kinky little voyeur! I guess Happy was right."

"Should I stop them?" she asked, feeling guilty for being caught.

Gray chuckled softly. "Nah, they're having too much fun."

Just then, Natsu let out a loud cry of pain, followed by a vicious shout. "That hurts, you asshole!"

"Told ya it would. Are you gonna be a crybaby and ask me to stop?"

Natsu snarled back at him. "I'm gonna kick my foot so far up your ass, you'll know just how this feels."

"Feels good though, don't it?" he smirked.

"No! At least put on some sort of lube."

"Well, let's see...Lucy has some olive oil here. I hope she doesn't mind that I baste you with it."

He drizzled the oil over his shaft and rubbed it around Natsu. When he slid in again, it was much easier, felt so much better, and made both men moan heatedly.

"Fuck!" Gajeel grunted. "Shit, you're tight." He looked down to Natsu and stroked his pink head in what was almost tenderness. "Are you okay now, dragonfly?"

"That...that's good. Keep going," Natsu panted.

Outside, Gray's hand slowly drifted down. Lucy was still enthralled and did not pay attention until Gray's fingers massaged her breast. She hummed softly, barely aware of it.

"You're really getting turned on by watching them, aren't you?" he smirked.

She could hardly deny it. Watching Gajeel pound into Natsu, seeing how the muscles in his thighs tightened and flexed with each thrust, and watching her friend's face take on an expression she never saw normally, made Lucy wet. She shifted her legs, rubbed her thighs together to try and keep it from dripping, and grimaced at the uncomfortable moistness. She wanted to touch herself so badly, yet she did not dare, not in front of Gray, and not out in public like this.

Gray leaned forward and breathed into her ear. "Wow, so you're a voyeur and I'm an exhibitionist. What a pair we make! Wanna know what he's feeling? Wanna feel me touch inside your ass?"

Lucy could hardly believe Gray of all people would speak like that, but she was too turned on. All logic had left her brain the minute she heard Gajeel and Natsu talking about sex. She wanted to touch herself anyway, and likely would have if Gray was not there, so what was the difference in letting him do the touching? She nodded fast, too ashamed to verbally admit she wanted something so immoral, and kept her eyes locked onto Natsu.

Did it hurt? Well, of course it hurt! But Natsu looked like he was absolutely enjoying it.

"Be gentle," she whispered.

"Lucy, we're out in public with only this damn bush hiding us. I have to be gentle or you'll attract attention."

She felt his hand slide up her miniskirt. He touched the moist spot on her panties first, then slipped his finger past the cotton fabric to coat himself in her juice. Feeling him touch her made Lucy hum.

"Shh," Gray reminded. Then, shifting her panties to the side, he fingered her puckered hole and coated it with her juice. "I'm gonna slide it in. Keep quiet," he whispered.

She felt the intrusion in her ass and her eyes went huge. She kept her lips pinched tightly together and refused to moan.

"Loosen up a little," Gray breathed softly. Once he felt her unclench, he moved, sliding his finger all the way in. "There, my little voyeur. Now you can watch and feel the same thing. Do you like it?"

She moaned quietly and nodded, straining hard not to make much sound.

"Natsu, fuck, you're heating up inside," Gajeel groaned as he grabbed the Fire Dragon Slayer's hips.

Lucy felt Gray's other hand grab her breasts, squeezing them, rolling her nipples, while he panted into her ear. "Lucy, you feel so good. Watching them and doing this in the open...damn, you are such a naughty girl. No wonder you write smut. You like to watch your characters, don't you? You like manipulating them, twisting them into the positions you want to feel. You like watching your own characters have sex. So how's this, huh? How's watching the real thing? Is it satisfying?" he chuckled.

She found herself thrusting down into his hand, just as she saw Natsu hump into Gajeel's hips. When Gajeel gave a loud growl, Lucy allowed a soft, shuddering moan to escape.

A noisy vehicle puttered by on the street, and Lucy panted while the noise drowned her out. Once it was gone, she struggled to keep quiet again, but it was getting harder. She grabbed the hand Gray was using to pinch her breasts and slammed it against her wet panties.

"Oh?" he teased. "You want touched here, too?"

"Please," she hissed, humping back against his hand.

"If that's what you want, I have no objections at all," he smirked, and rubbed her nub through her panties.

Lucy groaned and covered her mouth to hush herself. When Gray slipped past her panties and slid his finger inside, she gasped so loudly, both thought for sure that somebody must have heard. However, the pedestrian traffic was in a lull right then, and it was too noisy between Natsu's and Gajeel's moans.

Gray could hardly believe they were doing this. An hour ago, he finally kissed her and now...now he was finger-fucking her ass and cunt at the same time. It was too much like an erotic dream, except he could feel her heat and smell the femininity that oozed from her like a potent fragrance. He figured Natsu _must_ be able to smell it also, but the two dragon slayers were too busy with each other.

Gray wanted to do more. He wanted desperately to strip off his clothes and take her right there. He pressed his body against her, dry humping against her while his fingers had fun with both entrances.

"Lucy," Gray whispered as he sucked on her neck. "You're so turned on, it makes me wanna lose control."

"Gray...I can't...can't keep...quiet."

"Wait for it, Lucy. Time it to them. Moan when they do. Look at Natsu. He's ready to release." Gray smirked as he engraved Natsu's "O face" into memory for later blackmail.

"Fuck, Salamander, I'm gonna blow," Gajeel warned, stiffening up.

Gray kept his middle finger inside Lucy while angling his thumb to her clit and rubbed her hard. "Now Lucy," he whispered.

"Gajeel!" Natsu howled and a white stream shot out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Gajeel roared.

The yells of the two dragon slayers blocked out the whimpering mewls from Lucy as Gray's touches made her clench tight and shiver. Gray held her, enjoying the sounds she made and the shaking he felt from her body as she quivered in his arms. Doing this in public turned him on. He might get pissed at Natsu for calling him an exhibitionist, but the thought that other people might be watching them right at that moment was incredibly arousing. Only immense self-control kept him from cumming in his pants.

Then all inside the house went quiet. Lucy's head dropped, resting against the side of her house as she slowly recovered. Gray removed his hands and hugged around her shoulders, leaning his head against hers as she floating down from her high.

"I never thought you were this naughty, Lucy," he whispered. "Damn, I love this side of you!"

"You're still mine, Natsu," they heard Gajeel huff. "I might have Levy now, but I claimed you first. You and me, it's something totally different from everything else. I don't even like guys, and I hate your guts, but this...this is a special bond, you got it, dragonfly? It's special! It's something just between us dragon slayers."

"Yeah, got it," Natsu nodded wearily.

"You better! I'm off then. Don't wanna piss off the cheerleader. Oh, one last thing. That herbal mix, you better teach that to Wendy. Girls reach puberty sooner than boys, and she's about at that age. She's been smelling funny, so maybe she's about to blossom into a little woman. I don't wanna have to hurt her if she tries to make a claim on you."

"I'm not into little kids," Natsu laughed. "Hey, don't mess things up with Levy just because of...of _this_," he warned.

"I told ya, this is totally different from everything else."

"And if I want to chase after Lucy, then that's also different."

Gajeel's crimson eyes narrowed into slits as he growled like a beast. "Fine! It's different. You want her, fight Gray for her, but you're still mine, too."

"Got it," he acceded.

Gray tugged Lucy's shoulder. "We need to go." He moved her quickly, pulled her out to the main street, made sure her skirt was down properly, and dusted off a few leaves that were stuck in her blonde hair.

"Hey," Lucy muttered in a daze. "Do you maybe wanna spend the night?" she asked with a shamed blush. "Or we could just have tea," she offered quickly, worried that she was moving too fast.

"I'd love to," he smiled. "For both!" It made Lucy grin, but just then they heard the doorknob squeak as it turned. "Act naturally," he hissed as Gajeel opened the door and stepped out. "Ah, good evening, Gajeel," he hailed boisterously.

"That does _not_ sound natural," Lucy muttered.

The Iron Dragon Slayer glared at them and huffed softly. "Hope you liked the show." Gray and Lucy froze at his words, which made Gajeel chuckle in wry amusement. "By the way, you both reek of pheromones. You better suck that boy off before he strains something." Then Gajeel stalked away into the shadows.

Before they could recover from their shock and mortification, Natsu skipped out the door. He paused when he saw the two. "Ah, there you are. You two are still together?" He could hardly hide his pout of jealousy. "Guess it can't be helped. Gray, make her happy, got it?"

"Uh...okay," he answered, totally flabbergasted.

"And Lucy, if he doesn't make you happy, just tell me and I'll beat him into an ice slushy, then maybe we can see if I'm able to make you happy instead. I can wait. Now, I'm off to Wendy's place. See ya!" He raced off into the night, leaving the two standing there in the middle of the street like a couple of marble statues.

Lucy looked up to Gray, who was looking down to her, both with huge eyes.

Together, they realized, "He knows!"

* * *

><p>Late that night, Lucy rose out of bed needing to use the bathroom. She smiled over at Gray sleeping beside her and brushed back a few raven strands. After using the bathroom, she walked to her desk and saw that Natsu had brought her manuscript back. She flipped over until she found the page Erza had read.<p>

_His breathing was so heavy and erratic, it made his lids fell heavy. Then John gazed upon George's eight inch erection and felled his own manhood give a leap. Then John fell down to his knees in front of George, held his throbbing manhood in his callous covered and roughened hand, and stroked it. He moaned his name heatedly, and their bodies heated up until their lust was almost plausible._

She cringed as she read it. That truly was a horrible paragraph, and she wondered if even worse examples existed through her piece. She took up her pen, bit on the tip as she pondered, and finally began to rewrite it.

_He breathed at a heavy and erratic pace that made his eyelids lower in dizzying bliss. Then John gazed upon George, to that impressive mast of manhood, and felt the blood engorge him until his loins twitched with eagerness. Like a knight before his king, John fell to his knees to praise the glorious view. He took George's veined shaft in his calloused hand and tenderly stroked it from the flared head down to the blushing jewels. George moaned John's name in a steamy shudder. Their bodies warmed up to one another, and the heat of their lust steamed the winter night like a tangible mist._

Lucy lowered the pen and nodded in satisfaction. A bit florid, but "purple prose" was better than poor smut. Then she slipped back into bed, and Gray half-consciously draped an arm over her. She wiggled down into his embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu walked into the guild as if nothing had happened. He saw Gray and Lucy at their usual table but decided to let them have some time together. Lucy was smiling and laughing, which was enough to make Natsu glad. He began to walk toward the mission board but paused by Erza sitting at the counter eating cake.<p>

"I did what you asked. You owe me one now, Erza," he whispered.

She hummed and licked the frosting off her spoon. Then she handed him a sheet of paper. "Rumors of a dragon sighted to the east. It might be nothing, but..."

"Gimme!" he shouted, and Natsu snatched the paper away eagerly. "Happy, we're heading out."

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered, and they both turned to go.

"Natsu," Erza called out, and he reluctantly paused. "Lucy said she'll have the chapter rewritten by the end of this week. We'll see then if you gave her enough inspiration."

"And if not?"

Erza only turned her eyes to look up at him, but Natsu saw the tiny smile she was hiding. He understood clearly.

"Then you'll owe me another," he insisted.

Erza spooned a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake into her mouth and hummed. "For Lucy's sake, I'll agree. Hopefully she learns to write better yaoi. I really want to know what happens next to John and George."

**The End**


End file.
